


Dead to the world, alive for the journey

by Feanoriel



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Mordred non ce la fa nemmeno in questa vita, Reincarnation, kiss prompt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanoriel/pseuds/Feanoriel
Summary: Secoli dopo la caduta di Camelot, in un'altra epoca, in un'altra vita, Mordred e Galahad si ritrovano.





	Dead to the world, alive for the journey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/gifts).



> Questa è una breve fic che ho scritto qualche tempo fa, ispirata a un post su tumblr (che potete trovare [qui](https://perseus-huntress.tumblr.com/post/165359378799/prompt-list)).   
> Il prompt è: Galahad/Mordred, + 67:When One Stops The Kiss To Whisper “I’m Sorry, Are You Sure You-” And They Answer By Kissing Them More, per **Halja**
> 
> NB: ovviamente, si tratta di una Reincarnation!AU ispirata a vari headcanon miei di lunga data (sì, l'idea di una Reincarnation!AU coi personaggi del ciclo arturiano mi ha sempre attirata, e non è escluso che potrei scriverci qualcos'altro in futuro, prima o poi).  
> NB2: Mordred parla come uno scaricatore di porto, quindi siete avvisati (non ho alzato il rating per questo perché mi sembrava esagerato, but still)

Why am I loved only  
when I’m gone?  
Gone back in time to bless the child  
Think of me long enough to make a memory  
Come bless the child one more time  
[Nightwish-Bless the Child]

Era un maledetto idiota. 

Ah, sapeva di esserlo- come se avesse bisogno ulteriori _conferme_ , dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto- ma ora in particolar modo. Le cazzate che aveva fatto gli si stavano ritorcendo contro, _di nuovo_ , e colui che un tempo era stato Mordred sapeva di non poter sfuggire dalle proprie colpe, di non avere alcuna giustificazione.  
Specialmente non di fronte a _lui_. 

Si sarebbe maledetto mille e mille volte- sempre che non lo fosse già, ovviamente, perfino in quell’epoca piena di macchine di acciaio scintillante e di computer e di radio e di televisioni e di _razionalità_ , il destino trovava il modo di giocargli brutti scherzi- per aver avuto quell’idea, per essere andato a quella festa, dove aveva incontrato _lui_. 

Era già contro ogni logica incontrare così facilmente un altro _come lui_ , qualcun altro che era stato a Camelot e che si era seduto nella Tavola Rotonda, mille e più anni prima, figurarsi poi _lui_ in persona, colui che aveva creduto di aver perso per sempre, nella vita terrena come nella morte. D’altronde, le porte del Paradiso non si sarebbero mai aperte per un bastardo nato dall’incesto.

E invece, si era sbagliato. Galahad il puro, il miglior cavaliere della Tavola Rotonda, l’Eletto del Graal, era lì di fronte a lui, come se non fosse passato nemmeno un giorno dall’ultima, fottutissima volta in cui si erano visti. Più di mille anni prima.

Abiti moderni a parte, non era cambiato di una virgola. Aveva sempre gli stessi ricci biondi come il grano in estate, le guance chiare e l’aspetto giovanile, quasi troppo innocente per un cavaliere che portava le armi. L’unica differenza era che i suoi grandi occhi azzurri da cherubino erano ora velati da un paio d’occhiali.

Colui che un tempo era stato Mordred espirò profondamente. Cosa poteva dirgli? Cosa poteva dirgli, dopo tutto quel tempo? Dopo tutto ciò che era successo, dopo tutto ciò che aveva _fatto_?

 _Potrei dirgli che mi dispiace_ , pensò. _Mi dispiace, Galahad, o qualunque sia il tuo nome ora, per quello che è successo. Sai, per aver provocato la distruzione di Camelot, per aver ucciso mio padre, e per aver cercato di togliere di mezzo il tuo. Ma da quando te ne sei andato alla ricerca del tuo fottuto Graal, tutto è iniziato ad andare a puttane. Da quando tu, il più puro dei puri, angelo fattosi cavaliere là dove io ero il demonio incarnato, te ne sei andato, tutto il marcio che era rimasto nascosto per così tanti anni è venuto a galla. E io ho agito di conseguenza. Il resto è tristemente noto … io e il mio vecchio, soli sul campo di battaglia di Camlann, i cavalieri della Tavola Rotonda che cadevano come mosche._

Avrebbe potuto funzionare? Beh, almeno avrebbe dovuto fargli le sue scuse, in un modo o nell’altro.

Colui che in una vita precedente era stato Mordred fece per parlare, ma non ebbe più tempo per dire nulla. Non ne ebbe, perché colui che un tempo era stato Galahad il puro si sporse verso di lui, annullando le distanze tra loro, e lo baciò.

Ne fu così sorpreso che rimase fermo per qualche attimo, incapace di capire _perché_ le labbra di Galahad fossero così calde contro le sue, così morbide, così _familiari_ , nonostante tutto.

Il respiro di Galahad si mescolava col suo, rendendogli difficile pensare, rendendogli difficile fare _qualsiasi_ cosa non fosse starsene lì, troppo sorpreso perfino per ricambiare il bacio.

-Non … non…- fu tutto ciò che riuscì a farfugliare tra i denti, quando finalmente si staccarono. Proprio lui che un tempo s’era vantato tanto della sua lingua suadente, ora non riusciva nemmeno più a mettere assieme due parole sensate!- Io … mi dispiace, ma sei tu che … sei sicuro che…

Galahad- o almeno colui che lo era stato, in un tempo troppo lontano per essere qualcosa di più di una mera leggenda- lo guardò dritto negli occhi, le iridi azzurre enormi dietro le lenti di cristallo, per quello che gli parve un attimo interminabile.

E poi lo baciò, di nuovo.

-So cosa stai pensando- mormorò contro le sue labbra, in un sussurro quasi impercettibile, che non avrebbe mai sentito se non fossero stati così vicini.- Ma non ti preoccupare: non ti lascerò rovinare tutto questo. Non un’altra volta. Non ora che ti ho _ritrovato_.


End file.
